plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfgang Link
Wolfgang Link is a Reaver on Plagued. He was created August 11, 2013 by Skye. Personality Link's nature is seemingly subdued. At first glance, he passes for a reserved man, yet he has an undeniably cold aura about him. Largely due in part to his childhood exposure to aggression, abuse and neglect, he is really anything but submissive. "Wolfish" would be a good way to describe him. Like the canine he favours, Link's persona is always reserved and watchful. He prefers patience over recklessness. He is almost never panicked and maintains a cool, collected demeanor even when he is secretly fantasizing about murder. He will watch his target carefully, memorizing their patterns, before he makes a move. He has done this since his early days as a killer. He suffered severe head trauma several times as a child and that has led to a tendency toward passive-aggressive violence. He can be composed and reasonable one minute, and then, without losing that demeanor at all, unleash unwarranted cruelty and sadism. Always churning in the back of his mind is the fantasy of himself as a beast taking down game. He has nurtured this delusion since he was a child, and now it has become ingrained into every part of him. His mind, his body, his conscience, all of them see him as the hunter protecting his territory, marking his prey and capturing it. He isn’t insane. He doesn’t think he is any kind of beast. Rather, he wishes to embody that which fascinates him, the lone wolf. Mistaken by most as the runt of the pack, the lone wolf is actually anything but. It is a disruptive obstacle to the alpha because it has every quality required to be alpha itself. Thus, it is ejected out of the pack. Link is dominating by nature. He is extremely possessive, and has an iron will honed by years of peril, an opinion about everything, and the bloodthirsty desire to come out on top. He prefers not to go in guns blazing, however, instead preferring to save his strength and take the sly approach. His alpha-like nature is counteracted by his own reserve. He errs on the side of caution, checking his frustration and anger before they get the best of him. This allows him to keep his wits about him in stressful situations, and is what kept him out of prison for years. When it comes to his Overmind, Link is willing to concede ground. He has accepted that the nature of a Reaver dictates a master, and he learned long ago that nothing he did would change that. So with her, he is willing to play along, so long as he is left to his own devices for the most part. He generally has a poor opinion of most people. He could even be called misanthropic. Because of his mother’s neglect and scorn during his childhood, he sees most women as untrustworthy and will usually mark them a target, particularly if they happen to remind him of her (and most do). He tends not to pick fights with men unless he senses contempt or feels put down. He has had enough of being put down his whole life, and as a Reaver, he sees no reason why he should put up with that any longer. As much as he abhors people, Link loves animals, and most become attached to him. Atypical of most serial killers, he has never resorted to or fantasized about hurting animals to take out his frustration. Rather, he sees them as things to be protected from the disease that is humanity. Because of his ability to communicate with animals, he is usually accompanied wherever he goes by a collection of crows and dogs. He has been feeding and befriending a lone wolf that followed him from the next town, and whenever this creature decides to show, Link finds himself calming down. He will usually only smile around an animal. History Wolfgang Link was unremarkable as a child, even if his circumstances were not. Unlike the traditional path followed by most future serial killers, Link had a fondness for animals, insofar that he would fight his mother to prevent her killing the lizards and raccoons lurking on their backwoods property. His mother remarried when he was six, and Link suffered near-daily psychological and physical abuse at the hands of his stepfather. Twice, the man beat him to near death, and Link had to be hospitalized after suffering blunt head trauma. His mother made excuses about the wild animals on their property. It was legitimate-sounding enough; they lived in the middle of rural Nowheresville, Arizona. The trauma changed him, and his mother didn’t notice. Her marriage was fluctuating from functional to nightmare and her son wasn’t a priority. But the beating he suffered ignited unfelt, violent tendencies. As he grew up with bruises that he hid and a mother who pretended nothing happened, Link began to fantasize how he would get even. He was often left on his own, and so he had access to plenty of slasher flicks, horror movies and crime shows. It was enough to excite a kid’s vulnerable mind. He also saw documentaries, and one of his favourites was a documentary on wolf packs. Eight-year-old Link likened a wolf pack to his own dysfunctional family. He had “Wolf” in his name, and he decided to go by it. He was the lone wolf, but because a lone wolf wasn’t really a weakling, he was determined that one day he would be strong enough to overcome the brutal alpha that his stepfather was. Eventually, he came to a conclusion. For now, he would have to leave just like the lone wolf did, he decided. He first ran away from home at age 10, but was found by social workers. Back he went to a life of even worse abuse. His stepfather and mother were embarrassed and enraged. Link had nowhere else to go. Frustrated and terrified he would be killed, he ran away at 13 again and was thought kidnapped after he left careful signs of a struggle. He was really living on his own, alive, in the acres of forest behind his house. He survived by larceny. He would break into people’s homes and steal, and it wasn’t too hard to find fruit trees and berries. Eventually, the fruits ran out and during winters, he would be reduced to prowling the streets and living off the kindness of strangers. He slept in an abandoned bus shelter most days. Living like this had its effects. He developed a strange camaraderie with wild animals in the forest, and sometimes would take extra effort to feed them whatever he scavenged and didn’t want. He was tolerated by most, and even the resident wolf pack grew accustomed to his scent. He kept to a certain location, being naturally possessive. Adversely, Link learned to assault people for money. His resentment of people grew with the contempt he received as a homeless kid on the streets. Slowly, he nursed this hatred and exercised it on innocent women. He did not take on men; his stepfather had put fear in him. As he aged, becoming slightly more feral every day, he slowly began working out his frustrations on women who roamed the streets at night, and they usually looked like his mother. He especially targeted the colour red. She loved wearing red, and he had many a memory of seeing her red dress in the background as her husband brutalized him. Then one day, he accidentally went too far and killed a woman. He hadn’t meant to. He had been wandering the sidewalks at night. She had been alone, a prostitute who mocked his appearance. She stopped mocking him when he picked up a rock and smashed her head in with it. He dragged her body into the woods, to wolf territory, and left her there in panic. But it gave him the incentive to start killing and hunting rabbits and deer on his own, though he hated eating them. There was something about taking a human life that unlocked a whole slew of negativity. He lived like this for the next six years before being found by a sympathetic group of policemen and sent to a youth shelter at age 19. Once taken into the youth shelter, Link managed to hide his violent tendencies enough to get a job as a deliveryman. But he couldn’t keep it up, and he slipped up after being snubbed by an older woman at a factory one night. Her attitude, her tone, everything reminded him of his mother. It was an instantaneous trigger. She needed to die. He strangled and killed her before savagely dismembering the body and wrapping it in packaging to carry with him. He marked the delivery time as later than it had been and called the police via anonymous tip. It was a floodgate. From then on, Link assaulted women he found alone and contorted the bodies into weird artistic shapes as his mark. He had a messy way of killing, often butchering the body to take a bit of it home with him, but he was careful to leave himself alibis. He took five women in this town. Each time, he wore new clothes and shoes with larger size than his own. In his old manner, he would the tear flesh off victims and take it back to the woods for the wolves. He moved away when police began investigating, and relocated in Rochester, New York. Here he began the cycle again. This time, he changed pattern. He decided to test his dislike of people. Maybe they were at least somewhat like him and he had never noticed. He would charm and date women he saw in red anything, invite them to dinner and cook up frozen chunks of his last victim. He would serve it and if his date refused, he would kill her. If she ate it without noticing, he would let her go out of some weird fondness. He liked to contort bodies here too. It was his way of marking his crimes as ''his ''own. He was running a risk but possessiveness won out over reason. He was caught, rather unpredictably, when he tried to attack a woman who so happened to be an arsonist on parole. She managed to knock him out and set the house aflame before she ran off. For a few days, he was in agony in the hospital after firefighters extracted him. The fire burned out almost everything, but enough evidence was found when they searched the ruins for the cause to convict him. He had stashes of suspicious meat in his fridge in the bedroom. He lost both his freedom and half his face. As part of plea bargain, Link was spared the death penalty by agreeing to give up the names of the missing women and admitting to 6 counts of assault and battery in his previous town, 10 counts of first-degree murder and 2 counts of first-degree murder. He was sentenced for life without parole. That was where he remained when the dead rose. He was stuck in his prison ward for a good year with a group of inmates, but true to his nature, he was a lone wolf, and he didn’t need a pack. Many of them were rough and cruel, though the sight of his marred face was usually enough to put them off him. Still, that wasn’t enough for Link. He didn’t cherish the idea of being stuck in his own corner. He wanted to dominate. He overcame his aversion of men and started picking them off slowly, one by one. He never resorted to eating them until all the food ran out and he found himself starving. Having already served up human meat before, it was only one more step to his wolfish fantasies. The other inmates soon began to pick up on what was happening. A group of them ambushed him, but unfortunately their ambush was timed with his own counterattack. Link had decided he didn’t want to stick around. The prison had never been “his”. He wanted his own space. So he had cut off the chains to the fence lining the back perimeter of the penitentiary, and planned to escape. Unfortunately, because of the attack by his prison mates, he didn’t get out and the Lessers got in. Luckily for him, the sight of his brutally scarred and disfigured face amused the Overmind with the Lessers. She asked him about them and, seeing that he had nothing to lose, he told her bluntly how he came about them. To his surprise, she offered him an alternative to being a meal for her and her group of undead. He could become her Reaver. Whatever that meant. In lieu of not being zombie chow, he agreed. As a Reaver, he found quickly that his love of animals was extended. He could suddenly speak to them, befriend them, even get them to help him. He had always had an affinity for them. Cats and dogs wandering the streets tended to trust him more easily than they did anyone else. It was as if his hideous face didn’t bother animals at all. It wasn’t repulsive to them like it was to most humans. Wherever he went, he was followed by a motley collection of dogs and crows. He fed them as he always had – by butchering unsuspecting people, mostly women. Only, to a dominant creature like him, being somebody’s bitch didn’t sit as easily as he thought it would. He made the grave mistake of testing his bond by attacking his Overmind one day and ended up a nauseas mess on the ground. It took a good year with her to break him in, as it were, and she learned to leave him to his own devices for most of the time. He was not sorry the day a human hunter shot and killed her. Link hung around long enough to oblige his still-existent bond by killing the human and saving his flesh, before he immediately skipped town in case she returned. He could feel his bond dying and he hoped putting distance between them would spare him a renewal. Much to his chagrin, only three years later, in late 2012, he was bonded again when Satan guided him to Fort York. This time, however, the woman who owned him didn’t seem to want him around every hour of every day. In fact, she sent him on an errand. It was a peculiar task: find her contact in the next town over and bring back a certain seed she wanted to grow. She grew, of all things, drugs. When she wasn’t high, she was irritatingly childish, but at least she wasn’t irresponsible. In fact, it was weirdly like having a pet. He almost saw her as an animal that needed him to watch out for her. So when she sent him away, he ensured that he took her favoured drugs with him. He didn’t think he’d get so lucky with another Overmind if this one killed herself. He failed to find her contact and went on to the next town instead, cherishing his freedom. Sooner or later, though, he knew he’d have to turn back. Now, after six months on the road, he has returned, armed with replacements to replenish his Overmind’s plantation. Category:Reavers Category:Males Category:Active Category:Characters